Gakuen Drama
by The Narrator
Summary: [AkiraxYuya] A series of AU, drama CDbased drabbles using LiveJournal 20AUs themes. Will attempt to have copious amounts of fluff and giggles, but don't kill me if some angst slips in...
1. Uncaring

Narrator here! In an effort to kick-start my muse, I've taken on a drabble-challenge from LiveJournal, called 20 Aus. Basically, I will be writing 20 drabbles for the SDK couple Akira and Yuya set in an Alternate Universe. I've chosen the SDK Gakuen Drama-CD Universe, which was created by Akimine-sensei for promotional reasons (and because having all of the SDK cast in high school is just freakin' hilarious, I'm sure.)

So, just to make sure ya'll are on the same page as me - the setting is modern-day high school in Japan. Akira, Yuya, Kyo, Bon, Akari, Hotaru, Tora, etc. are all schoolmates. By the by, if you can find any of the drama CDs, I recommend listening to them, they're a scream! (especially Akari)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SDK. Hell, I don't even own a copy of the drama CD I'm basing this off of! (starts sobbing)

* * *

_Uncaring_

20 Aus Theme #6: And You?

"Not again…"

She sighs in frustration as Kyo and Bon start yet another one of their ridiculous arguments over who is whose servant. As if Kyo could ever be anyone's servant!

"Don't try to stop them."

"I know better than that," she lies, sounding nonplussed. "I just wish lunch hour could be quieter. Why couldn't those idiots skip school today like they always do?"

"Admit it - you missed Kyo."

Her breath catches - I've hit the mark dead-on (not that it took much). "N-no way! Like I care if I never see some deadbeat who takes my money and calls me "dog-face" and "servant" ever again!"

It's cute, the way she gets so flustered when she's in denial. She is used to being completely open and honest, the "heart-on-the-sleeve" type; lying about her feelings for someone, even someone she doesn't (want to) realize she cares about, always trips her up.

No wonder Kyo has so much fun teasing her.

"Oh for…!"

She's up out of her seat in spite of her bold declaration, the only one in the classroom moving toward the combatants, the only one telling them to "knock it off!" instead of encouraging them.

They stop, of course. Bon, because he's soft-hearted (and soft-headed); Kyo, because he's always ready to have her amuse him (and because she matters).

"Oooo, is Akira-chan jealous?"

Akari - you never know when she's lurking about, with her too-sharp skills of observation.

Dammit to Hell.

"What are you talking about." That's a mistake - now she KNOWS she's right.

"Well now, what might I be talking about…" I'm doomed. If I deny what she already knows, it will be that much more of an important tool for blackmail.

But if I admit the truth…

"Like I care."

She's silent - she knows she's right, she knows I know it and that she's won (she always wins), thus she sees no need in wasting any more energy.

For now.

Like I care.

* * *

Muahaha - Writing a jealous Akira-kun's more fun than I thought! (runs off to write Yuya's part) 


	2. Redo

A little bit of angst. Mostly Yuya realizing there's something more….

**Disclaimer: **Saying I don't own SDK every time is freakin' depressing, ya know? (grumbles to self)

* * *

_Re-do_

20AUs Theme #8: A singular pattern of repetition and recognition

You aren't him. Yes, some things about you (your confidence, the way you carefully phrase each sentence) remind me of him. But you're not him. At times, when you walk beside me, talk to me, or just say my name - I just want to embrace you (comfort), feel your arms around me (safety), and hear you tell me that the world's not really that cruel a place, that turning on the light still makes all the scary darkness go away.

"Yuya-san?"

But you're not him, and that time of innocence (ignorance) faded long ago like dreams into shadow.

"Yuya-san? Is something the matter?"

You can't possibly bring that time (and that person) back to life - but you can let me pretend, even if it's only for myself, in secret. After all, you're not him, and the way I feel about you is not (necessarily) the way I felt about him. Not anymore.

"No - I was just thinking..."

He's gone and you're here. I won't presume to ask you to take his place (no one can take another person's place, not really). I'm selfish, but not that selfish.

"... sometimes, it's funny how life works out."

You're not him, but somehow, that's all right.

* * *

If you don't know who "he" is - I'm going to smack you with my Skillet… 


	3. Fifth

Because I can't stand angst, here's some comedy. And Akira being somewhat OOC. (grin)

**Disclaimer:** Look, nothing's changed since last time! I still don't own SDK! (pouts)

* * *

_Fifth  
_20 Aus Theme #17: Fifth period and counting

_Tap-tap-tap… tap… tap-tappity… tap…_

The cell phone tucked into my skirt vibrates, startling me out of my half-doze. I sneak a look at the teacher (droning on about proofs and other impenetrable mathematical devices of torture) before slipping it out.

'Beethoven?' reads the text message. 'You must have aced the quiz.'

Resisting the urge to glance over my shoulder, my thumb flies over the buttons.

'no just bored'

'Shall I entertain you?'

The suggestion that pops up on the tiny screen makes me yelp in spite of myself. "Hentai!"

"Shiina-san!"

He's the only one who doesn't laugh. But he's grinning, a smug, cat-smile of "innocent" amusement behind the upright screen of his laptop, secure in his back-of-the-room sanctuary.

Red-faced and fuming, I spend the rest of the period dreaming up suitable revenge.

… it will involve handcuffs…

* * *

Akira being hentai? (shakes head) What's the world coming to? 


	4. Not Telling

Take a serving of angst and add a shot of innuendo, and what do you get? This little drabble, which I swear I will now draw….

**Disclaimer:** If I owned SDK, Akira and Yuya would (censored)(censored) right away and (censored) with lots of (censored ------------------), and then there would be cute babies to fangirl over! Yeee! (runs from angry Kyo)

**Yuya:** Which is why we're glad Akimine-sensei's never going to sell her the rights, ne, Akira-san?

**Akira:** … absolutely. (goes to find a hanky)

* * *

_Not Telling_  
20 AUs Theme #13: Like a spider

"What are you thinking about?"

I come back to earth, drawn by her hushed whisper beside me.

"I only ask because… sometimes, when you're so quiet like this, you…"

The shush and slide of shifting cloth, the crackle of grass and dry leaves, and her warmth is suddenly much nearer. "One day, you'll tell me, right?"

"Tell you what?" I reply, pretending I don't know what she is talking about.

Instead of getting angry, like I want her to, she only sighs, her breath pooling moist heat against my throat as she lowers her head onto my chest.

(Even in my darkness, I can "see" the expression on her face, her lips in a pout, her brow furrowed ever-so-slightly in irritation.)

"Sometimes, I don't know why I bother trying. You're so cold without even thinking about it."

I'm not angry, I tell myself, my arm circling her shoulders, holding her closer (physically speaking). She is being honest, being herself -

While I cannot let my mask slip for a moment, even for her.

I prefer it that way, I tell myself.

This way, I don't even have to think about what she will do when she realizes what kind of person she's been holding so close to her unguarded heart.

(Metaphorically speaking)

When did this stop being a game? When did she become so much more (than a means to an end)?

It can't be more, I tell myself, not if I want to achieve my goal.

My embrace tightens, my lips brush hers as I ease her onto her back -

And she doesn't ask why…

* * *

There's some manga-verse influence here, obviously. (grin) I firmly believe Akira was polite to Yuya at first only because he thought he could use her to hurt Kyo - and then something threw a wrench into the workings… 


	5. Bookkeeping

I would never want to get into debt with Yuya-chan….

**Disclaimer:** (blinks) What, ya'll are still reading these? Okay, fine, geez… I don't own SDK!

(Narrator was hoping that people would just ignore the disclaimers so she could take the rights to SDK when no one was looking)

**Akira:** Telling them something like that's a great way to carry out a secret plot.

**Narrator: **Quiet, you, or I'm selling those pictures to Akari-nee-sama!

** Akira: **(gulp!) Shutting up…

** Narrator: **(grin) Good ice-prince…

* * *

_Book-keeping_

20 AUs Theme #14: To add and to receive

"... and 2000 more yen for two bento last Friday..."

"Ano, Yuya? Are you actually balancing your checkbook at a time like this?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good, because Akari will make life unpleasant for us if we don't..."

"I'm updating my I.O.U. records. You won't believe how much Kyo's been taking from my wallet when he thinks I don't keep track, or how often I've had to spot Tora for school supplies, that idiot keeps losing things left and right!"

"..."

"Speaking of which - I've got you down for a couple of lunches from a month ago... and then there's the emergency replacement flash card I helped you buy."

"..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay me back right away. I accept favors in lieu of currency, too."

"... What kind of favors?"

"Oh, I'll think of something appropriate, fuufuufuufuufuu"

"..."

"Your history notes for the exam next week for example."

"Oh. That kind of favor."

"Of course! Why, what kind of favor would...?"

"..."

"Akira! Did you actually….! I'm telling Akari-san on you!"

"..."

* * *

This conversation took place entirely in my head before I wrote it down. I hate it when the muse strikes in crowded places, because giggling to yourself makes people look at you funnily… 


	6. Coffee

Muahahaha - Narrator finally gets to indulge in hot, steamy sap!

**Akira:** I thought this whole series of inane drabbles was for that very purpose.

**Narrator:** Pictures.

**Akira:** (flinch) Dammit!

**Disclaimer:** I've been hearing rumors that SDK is well night drawing to a close. If I _did _own SDK, there's no way in hell I'd let that happen! Not until Akria and Yuya (censored)(censored) and (censored), at the very least... (Sailor Moon pose)

* * *

_Coffee  
_20 AUs Theme #10: The taste of this

"Not honey…"

I look at him as I bring the mugs and coffee pot to the table. "Well, of course not," I reply, instinctively making a face (he can "hear" it if even he can't see it, I've discovered), "Honey in coffee would just be gross."

"Don't say that until you've tried it," Akira returns with a quick grin, "but that wasn't really what I was talking about."

"Oh?" I start pouring the coffee into his mug, and suddenly his hand is cradling my cheek and he is leaning across my small kitchen table, guiding me into a deep kiss.

(The coffee mug overflows before I remember to put the pot down)

"What was that for?" I demand the second he lets me go, flustered and blushing, gasping for air, "Gah, look what you made me do! Coffee's expensive, you know!"

"My apologies," he says, not sorry at all as I grab a towel to sop up the spill. "I was trying to figure out what you remind me of."

"Come again?" My heart's still pounding from that kiss, and he's just sitting there with his cool half-smile, not making any sense. He's found the coffee pot and my mug, and graciously pours me a sensible amount of coffee, wasting not a drop.

I slam his coffee down in front of him and have to wipe up more spillage.

"Poets gave us the cliché of kisses that taste of honey and intoxicate like wine, but I wanted to find out for myself if it was true or not."

I'm blushing again but I'm also annoyed. "So, you're saying I'm not intoxicating?"

He must be able to "hear" blushes too, because he smirks before answering, "Intoxication leads one to think of inebriation and loss of sense, neither of which is strictly accurate when applied to my kissing you. If anything - "

If he can "ambush-kiss" me, then I sure as hell can return the favor. Lucky for me he forgot to take off his school tie.

(Our coffee is getting cold)

I think the reason clichés become clichés is because we take for granted that they're true. Kissing Akira is like downing a whole carafe of warm sake - I could even hear my heart buzzing in my ears and feel my toes and fingers tingle (don't ask).

But he's right about the honey part - he tastes nothing like honey. More like… heavy cream and warmth and a little bit of mint (I'm glad I thought to brush my teeth after lunch today).

"Hm, I suppose I might have been mistaken about my first analysis," Akira admits after I let go of his tie and sit down to drink my lukewarm coffee.

"That's what I thought," I shoot back primly.

* * *

(grins like a mad woman) 


	7. Please

Warning: ANGST. LOTS OF IT. That is all.

**Disclaimer:** (checks mailbox in vain) Nope, Akimine-sensei still hasn't given me the rights to SDK. Durnit!

* * *

_Please…_

20 Aus Theme #23: The Fragility of Strength

Please don't.

Please don't smile like that (that brittle smile), pretending to be in control, like nothing's bothering you - it makes me angry when you lie to me.

Lying is a sign of weakness, even if you do it to try and protect someone.

Especially me.

You used to take my breath away with your confidence, your clarity, your cleverness.

(You still take my breath away)

Not anymore.

You're not alone anymore, you're not facing the world by yourself, with nothing to lose - can't I convince you that I'm right here, standing beside you, trusting you (wishing you would trust me), right now?

Despair is a sign of weakness, even if you have nothing to lose.

Not me.

I would give you my last breath, if only you asked.

(You are not alone)

* * *

Please don't. 

Please don't cry like that, wasting your tears (those precious tears), as though the world's ending - it makes me angry to realize your tears are for me.

Tears are a sign of weakness, especially if they're shed for someone else.

Especially me.

You used to take my breath away with your confidence, your charity, your kindness.

(I can't draw breath without you)

Always.

I want you beside me always, facing the dark path we all walk, with everything to lose - can't you understand I can't ask that of you, that I can't trust myself (knowing I might fail you), even now?

Hope is a sign of weakness, because it is all too easy to lose.

Like you.

I would rather you take my last breath than be hurt because of me.

(It is better to be alone)

* * *

Gyaaaahhh (twitches) I had to write it, forgive me O muse of Comedy! (curls up into little pathetic ball) 


End file.
